Josh Dallas
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2796047/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josh_Dallas }}Josh Dallas is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the roles of David Nolan/Prince Charming, Prince James, and King David. Biography Dallas was born in Louisville, Kentucky. He met English actress Lara Pulver in 2003 while working at the Theatre Royal, Windsor. They married in 2007, and were divorced in 2011. After graduation, Dallas joined the Royal Shakespeare Company, and then took parts with the Royal National Theatre, English National Opera, the New Shakespeare Company and The Young Vic. Returning to the United States and based in Hollywood, he was cast in 2011 as Fandral in Thor after Irish actor Stuart Townsend withdrew from the role days before filming was to begin. As he was a virtual unknown actor when cast, there was some speculation that Dallas was selected because there simply was not enough time to find a bigger name replacement. To prepare for the role, Dallas viewed Errol Flynn as an inspiration (Stan Lee, in 1965, created the character based on Flynn), and watched many of his films. He commented, "I tried to bring out that little bit of Flynn-ness in it. Flynn had a lot of that boyish charm and Fandral's got all that in him." In 2011, he began starring on the ABC series Once Upon a Time as David Nolan/Prince Charming. Dallas did not reprise his role in the sequel to Thor due to his commitments in Once Upon a Time. Zachary Levi replaced him in the film. Dallas began dating his Once Upon a Time co-star Ginnifer Goodwin in fall 2011. Dallas and Goodwin became engaged in October 2013, and married on April 12, 2014 in California. Together, Dallas and his wife have two sons: one born in 2014, the other born in 2016. In May 2017, it was announced that Dallas, along with Goodwin, would not be returning as series regulars for the seventh season of Once Upon a Time. However, Goodwin revealed that both she and Dallas would return in whatever capacity they could as recurring guest stars. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 103 01.png BTS 103 02.png BTS 103 04.png BTS 103 06.png BTS 103 07.png BTS 103 08.png BTS 103 09.png BTS 103 15.png BTS 106 03.png BTS 106 04.png BTS 106 05.png BTS 106 06.png BTS 106 07.png BTS 106 08.png BTS 106 09.png BTS 106 10.png BTS 106 12.png BTS 106 13.png BTS 106 14.png BTS 106 16.png BTS 106 17.png BTS 106 18.png BTS 106 20.png BTS 111 03.png BTS 111 06.png BTS 113 01.png BTS 113 02.png BTS 113 03.png BTS 113 04.png BTS 113 05.png BTS 113 06.png BTS 116 01.png BTS 121 01.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 202 08.png BTS 204 03.png BTS 204 04.png BTS 204 15.png BTS 204 16.png BTS 207 05.png BTS 212 01.png BTS 213 09.png BTS 213 10.png BTS 213 11.png BTS 213 15.png BTS 213 16.png BTS 215 09.png BTS 215 10.png BTS 215 11.png BTS 222 02.png BTS 301 02.png BTS 301 03.png BTS 301 04.png BTS 301 05.png BTS 301 07.png BTS 301 08.png BTS 301 12.png BTS 301 14.png BTS 301 15.png BTS 301 16.png BTS 301 18.png BTS 302 01.png BTS 302 02.png BTS 302 03.png BTS 302 04.png BTS 302 06.png BTS 302 07.png BTS 302 09.png BTS 302 12.png BTS 302 13.png BTS 305 01.png BTS 310 01.png BTS 310 03.png BTS 310 06.png BTS 310 07.png BTS 310 08.png BTS 310 09.png BTS 313 02.png BTS 313 04.png BTS 313 05.png BTS 314 01.png BTS 314 07.png BTS 315 02.png BTS 316 04.png BTS 316 07.png BTS 316 08.png BTS 316 09.png BTS 319 03.png BTS 319 05.png BTS 319 10.png BTS 319 14.png BTS 321 15.png BTS 403 02.png BTS 416 02.png BTS 416 04.png BTS 416 05.png BTS 416 06.png BTS 416 09.png BTS 416 10.png BTS 418 03.png BTS 421 01.png BTS 421 02.png BTS 421 03.png BTS 421 07.png BTS 421 08.png BTS 421 09.png BTS 422 06.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 10.png BTS 502 03.png BTS 502 04.png BTS 502 05.png BTS 502 09.png BTS 503 01.png BTS 503 02.png BTS 503 03.png BTS 503 05.png BTS 505 01.png BTS 507 09.png BTS 508 05.png BTS 512 03.png BTS 512 04.png BTS 512 05.png BTS 513 24.png BTS 516 23.png BTS 607 01.png BTS 607 02.png BTS 607 03.png BTS 607 04.png BTS 607 05.png BTS 607 06.png BTS 607 10.png BTS 607 11.png BTS 610 01.png BTS 610 02.png BTS 610 03.png BTS 610 05.png BTS 610 07.png BTS 610 11.png BTS 610 14.png BTS 610 15.png BTS 610 16.png BTS 610 19.png BTS 610 21.png BTS 610 22.png BTS 611 04.png BTS 611 05.png BTS 611 06.png BTS 612 04.png BTS 622 03.png BTS 622 04.png BTS 622 06.png BTS 622 07.png BTS 622 08.png BTS 622 12.png BTS 622 13.png BTS 622 15.png Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast